Never Too Late
by ladyasile
Summary: Kazuki losses someone close to him.


**Never Too Late**

* * *

A/N: The song was the inspiration for this story. Dedicated to those that always review my works! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardofmyheart99! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Get Backers, Toshiki and Juubei would both get Kazuki as a lover! I do not own it, though. And I do not own "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.

_

* * *

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Kazuki!"

Not even a drop of blood fell to the wooden floor. The blade in his pale, shivering had made an eerie sound as it fell to the floor in front of Kazuki.

"What are you doing?" No answer came to the man that most dearly loved the very beautiful brunette.

Kazuki looked at him, eyes empty and bloodshot red. The color had all but faded from his once lively face. "Why did it happen? How could I have lost him?"

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"It will get better. The pain will go away, Kazuki," he answered.

The long-haired brunette shook his head. "He'll never return. How can it get better?"

Tears formed and ran down Kazuki's face. With trembling, fragile hands he embraced himself and turned away from the other.

The man sighed. "You want to die?"

Kazuki nodded, avoiding eye contact. He sobbed quietly, feeling his pain spreading throughout his body.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

It had been four long months ago when the incident happened. There was no way of stopping it; death claimed one of the few people close to Kazuki's heart.

In the blink of an eye, a stray bullet had penetrated his chest. The wound looked mild but horrific. The feeling in Kazuki's heart was fear, of losing him.

Sure enough, when he arrived it was too late. His eyes were closed, and a serene look was on his face. Kazuki cradled him in his arms, calling out for help and praying for it all to be a nightmare from which he could wake up from.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

The waking from the nightmare never came. Therefore, leaving the desperate heir of Fuuchoin with no joy, despite the love of those whom deeply cared for him. The inflicted wound tore his heart apart until it slowly was replaced with the emptiness of anguish.

Soon, only death filled his thoughts. Cutting numbed the pain and scarred his lovely skin. He no longer ate nor slept well.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

Despite the words of sympathy he heard, Kazuki could not bring himself to believe them. The only one to have not said anything was the man in front of him. He never knew why, but it comforted him.

"Kazuki…" The trembling of his body stopped. He looked at the man in front of him, his eyes pleading for something unknown, but much needed.

"I miss him too. Yet, I know that he can not ever return to us, despite how much we yearn for it." Kazuki's eyes shed more tears. "I am here for you. You can find a new path to walk on. Our lives will not be the same, but if you die…"

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

"Expect me to follow soon after."

Shaking his head, Kazuki stood up and ran to the man that brought him comfort. He let himself be embraced by him. The pain did not go away, but he could feel something else blossom instead.

"I don't… Can't lose you!" sobbed Kazuki into the chest of the man.

Said man gently stroked his hair. No tears came from his eyes; they didn't need to at all. "It is not too late to start over again, Kazuki," he said, fearing what Kazuki's response would be.

To his surprise he saw Kazuki smile at him. His eyes held that same vibrant glow, that was much missed. "I feel ready now… All thanks to you," he whispered. Kazuki leaned up and kissed the other on the lips.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

"You never gave up on me… Why?"

"I live for you. And if I offered my words of sympathy, they would only make you shed tears. It was best to not say how much it hurt."

Kazuki smiled. "I love you, my Juubei."

As they embraced once again, Juubei's mind wandered off to the memories of their dearly departed son. He knew the pain Kazuki felt, but he had to remain strong. Now, the sorrow left his heart, because he knew the ways of the world they lived in. 'Rest in peace, our beloved son. Your mother now knows it was not his fault. Thank you for helping him.'


End file.
